For the Love of Ohana
by waikiki23
Summary: Danny's little sister comes to Hawaii to forget about her problems and to visit her brother and niece. But when she and Grace are thrown into the middle of the Five-0 task force's current case, and his sister is hurt, Danny realizes how much his ohana truly means to him.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of Ohana**

By: Waikiki23

_Summery: Danny's little sister comes to Hawaii to forget about her problems and to visit her brother and niece. But when she and Grace are thrown into the middle of the Five-0 task force's current case, Danny realizes how much his ohana truly means to him._

_**A/N - Aloha! This is my third Hawaii Five-0 story. The others were one-shots, so doing such a long story takes a lot for me. I really hope you all enjoy it. I do not own anything, just a copy of the Season 1 DVDs and hoping to have Season 2 soon, although, Danny is on my wish list. I promise to put everyone back in the best condition I can. Please read and review. Mahalo!**_

"Danno!"

Detective Danny Williams was sure everyone in the whole airport could hear his sister yell out the moment she disembarked from her flight and laid eyes on her brother. Not that he minded. He hadn't seen his kid sister in at least two years and didn't even care that she called him by the nickname that was usually reserved for his daughter to call him.

He ran up and grabbed his sister, hugging as tightly as he dared. He missed his younger sister so much, so he didn't want to let go of her so easily.

"Darcie! How are you, babe?"

She pulled back so she could look her brother in the eyes. "I've been good Danno. I've missed you and Gracie so much."

He grabbed her tote bag that she was carrying as they walked to the luggage carroll. A moment later, her checked bag came into view. She pulled it off the carroll, lifting the handle and rolled it behind her.

"We've missed you too, especially after what happened with Matt," Danny said sadly as they walked to the Camero. Neither said a word as Danny opened the trunk and put both of his sister's bags in before the two of them got into the car.

Danny maneuvered the car out of the airport and onto the highway as Darcie wiped a tear away. She then said, "I miss him so much Danny. Matt and I were close, especially after you got married."

"I know you were. Matt used to tell me stories of some of the wild times you had. Not to mention all the times the two of you crashed at our apartment in Hoboken," Danny said, glancing at his sister.

She wiped another tear away, "Yeah, those were some good times Danno. When Rachel went and divorced you, it killed Matt and me. We loved seeing you so happy, especially when Gracie was born. But when she left you, Matt told me you were going to be staying in that two star dump, just so you could be near Grace. Matt and I, we cried when you would go to work so he had the strength to keep you up at nights."

"I didn't know that," Danny replied, looking over at his sister.

"Yeah, we were hurting for you when all that crap hit the fan. When you followed Grace out here to Hawaii, Matt and I got closer because we knew it would be a while before we would see you again. We had some good times. Then he told me he would be coming out here to visit you, and he didn't come home," she didn't finish her sentence as tears fell more freely.

Danny took her hand before replying, "I know babe. I miss him a lot too."

She wiped her tears away before saying, "Okay, enough with the mushy crap. I guess I just needed to get it out. All that matters is that I am here now for a vacation. I totally just want to forget about my problems."

"And you came _here, _to this pineapple infested hell hole?"

Darcie let out a laugh before replying, "Yes, I wanted to come. I know how much you hate the beach, but I happen to like it. So I am happy to be here. Especially since I will be able to hang out with you and Gracie. I want to make up for the time we haven't been able to spend together."

Danny navigated through downtown traffic, pulling into the Five-0 headquarters before he replied, "Gracie has been excited ever since she found out her Aunt Darcie was coming for a visit."

He parked the car and got out, Darcie following suit. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the beautifully manicured lawn and monument in the front of the three story building.

"My work." he replied, heading into the building, his sister trailing behind.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Darcie followed her brother through a set of glass doors, noticing four offices and an open space with a large table in the middle. There were three people standing around the table, who looked up when Danny and Darcie walk in.

"I'm back and, unlike you Steven, I am not going to treat my sister like a dog and tell her to stay or assign her a babysitter," Danny said, pulling his sister up next to him. He then introduced her to his team mates.

"Darcie, I'd like you to meet Kono Kalakua, Chin Ho Kelly and my crazy ass partner Steve McGarrett."

"Its nice to meet you Darcie," Kono said sweetly, shaking her hand.

Chin grabbed her hand next and shook it, "Aloha to the ohana, kaikuahine. That means welcome to the family sister."

Steve was next and shook her hand vigorously. "Its nice to finally meet the other Williams sibling."

"Its nice to meet you all too," Darcie said, looking around her.

"Danny, why don't you take the afternoon off. We were just going over the diamond heists, but its slow going right now. We can meet you at my house this evening for a BBQ."

Danny turned to his sister. "Does that sound good to you sis?"

"That's fine with me," she replied. She then turned to the three members of the team and said. "I'd like to get to know the ones my oldest bro calls family."

"Oldest bro? When did you start that? Just because I'm four years older than you doesn't mean that I'm old." Danny's hands were moving a mile a minute as he was beginning to go into full rant mode.

Kono snickered, excited to see a full on Williams family rant.

"Yeah, oldest bro, because that is what you are. I'm your _little _sis. Because, now pay attention Danno. because I was born _after _you."

Chin and Steve exchanged amused glances. Steve, glad for once he was not the recipient of the current rant, was also entertained by the fact that Darcie was a female version of Danny, facial expressions, hand gestures and all.

"Yes, yes, I know you're younger than me and that you were born after me. But I'm not old." It was then Danny came back to reality and noticed all the grins that were plastered on all of his team mates' faces. "And on that note, we can finish this at another time."

"Huh? Why? You know family rule number one," Darcie asked confused.

"What's rule number one?" Steve asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Never stop in the middle of a rant," Danny and Darcie said together. Danny turned to his sister, "However, in this case, we can finish in the car. We'll see you guys tonight."

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Yeah, we can get to know you better and relax," Steve said, winking at her, knowing he was aggravating his partner.

Danny pulled his sister away from his partner, before saying, "Alright, that's enough, Army man. I'll get her settled and meet you guys later."

"Its Navy Danno, Navy," Steve called, laughing.

"Yeah whatever," Danny replied, waving his hand back to his partner as he and his sister left the Five-0 headquarters.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Five adults and one child were sitting around the fire pit on the beach outside of Steve's house. Grace had fallen asleep on Darcie's lap long ago, a blanket draped over her to keep her warm. Rachel had been surprisingly understanding when Danny and Darcie had gone by to ask if Grace could spend the night with them. Truth be told, Rachel had always liked Danny's sister and didn't want to stop her from visiting her niece.

"He did what?!" Kono asked, almost spitting out the beer she had just taken a sip of.

"He broke my finger," Darcie replied, laughing and holding her right hand up, showing them the ring finger that was bent slightly to the left.

"You're mean, brah," Chin said, grinning at Danny.

Danny held his hands up defensively, "It was an accident!" He turned to look at his sister, "I threw and you caught badly."

"Well at least I wasn't the one who tried to jump through a hula hoop with roller blades on."

"Hey, you held the hoop for me!"

The others were just laughing and watching the bantering that was going back and forth between brother and sister.

"You two must have been a joy when your were kids," Steve said, snickering.

"Between me, him and Matt, oh yeah we had some great times. One of us always came home bloody. From cuts and scrapes, bloody noses, broken bones, we were well known at the local emergency room. Mom and Dad always had one of us there," Darcie replied, shifting slightly in her chair so as not to wake up the sleeping child on her lap.

Chin whistled under his breath, "Wow, and I thought you and Steve were bad Danny."

"Don't go there Chin," Danny growled, trying to look threatening, but failing miserably.

"Anything I should know?" Darcie asked, merriment evident in her eyes.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The others snickered at Danny and Steve's differing viewpoints.

"Your brother is a disaster-magnet," Steve said, deadpanning as long as he could, until a smile broke through.

"You want to rephrase that, SEAL boy?" Danny asked, growling at his partner. Darcie was grinning at her brother's interaction with his adopted family.

"No, I don't want to rephrase."

"This coming from you, Mr.-Your-The-Only-Back-Up-I-Need? You Neanderthal animal, you get me hurt half the time."

"I broke my arm."

"That was off the job Steven! We were hiking in the mountains."

"We found a body!"

"Yes, because only you, Steven, only you, on your day off could find a dead body where we were hiking!" Danny exclaimed, once again in full rant mode, hands going a mile a minute.

"I got tazed." Steve glanced at Darcie and winked. She knew he was deliberately trying to rile her brother up.

"You got me shot the first day I met you!"

"Hesse shot me the same day."

"I tore my ACL, twice since I met you."

"I banged my head hard when everything went down with the General Pak thing."

"I was exposed to sarin!"

Steve stopped, for one thing because he was out of retorts for the moment, but mainly because Danny being exposed to sarin was probably the worst thing he had ever gone through. "Okay, I'll give you point on that one."

Darcie took a long pull from her bottle of beer before looking over at her brother. "Wow bro, I didn't realize you had gone through so much since you got here."

"Yeah, that's thanks to him," he said, jerking a thumb over at his partner.

Darcie shifted again, realizing that she was exhausted from the jet lag. "Hey Danno? I think I'm ready to head home. I'm severely jet lagged and your daughter is getting heavier by the minute."

Danny stood up, the others following suit. He walked over and took Grace off her lap, allowing her to stand as well.

"What are your guys' plans for tomorrow?" Kono asked, glancing at Darcie.

"Well, Gracie has requested that I go to her school tomorrow. Something about a career day."

"And she didn't want to take you Danno?" Steve asked, collecting the trash around the fire pit.

"For your information Steven, Grace requested Darcie when she found out her trip coincided with her career day. She wants to be like her Aunt Darcie when she grows up."

"What do you do?" Kono asked as the five friends made there way into Steve's house.

"I'm a firefighter and paramedic for the New York City Fire Department," she replied, slipping into her shoes and grabbing her wallet and Danny's keys off of the foyer table.

"Sounds like an exciting job," Chin said, grabbing his keys as well. Kono had ridden in with Chin, so she just slid her shoes on and followed her cousin.

"It can be, at times. But it can be just as dangerous as being a cop. But it's a job I love and would never trade."

"Alright, Grace isn't getting any lighter, lets go sis, before I break my arm," Danno said, grinning at his sister.

"How about lunch after you finish at the school Darcie? We could meet you somewhere," Steve said, following everyone to the door. The others stepped out of the house, getting ready to leave.

"Sounds good to me. I would love to try the shave ice that Gracie always talks about."

"How about Kamekona's then?" Steve asked, glancing at his partner.

"That's fine with me," Danny agreed, heading for the car. The cousins followed him to their vehicle, which was blocking Danny in.

Darcie held back for a moment and glanced at Steve. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was really nice of you to have this BBQ."

"No problem. I just thought it would be nice to get to know Danny's sister. He talks about you a lot."

"I figured as much. He talks about you guys a lot too. Well, thanks again," she said, turning and heading to the Camero.

Steve watched as his team left plus Danny's sister, grateful that he had such a great ohana to stick by him and happy to add a new one to the fold. He turned and walked back into the house, making sure to lock the door and turn his alarm on.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

The next morning found Steve picking Danny up in his Silverado, Danny begging his partner to stop for malasadas. After his bakery run, Steve and Danny pulled up in front of the Five-0 headquarters. They entered the office, already going at it.

"Why did you loan her the car?"

"Why did I…because she's my sister Steven! I trust her to drive _my _car! Understand, _my _car! Not your car!"

Chin and Kono left their offices, amused at the cargument that had spilled over into the office, as it usually did. Danny handed them the bag of malasadas before turning back to his partner, scowling at Steve's thick headedness.

"It's a police car!"

"No, its _my _car that you made into your police car. And, it worked out any way. Darcie took Grace to school since she was going to the school this morning. She got Kamekona's address from me and put it into her iPhone. She is perfectly capable of driving _my_ car Steven," Danny said, grabbing a malasada out of the bag.

Steve rolled his eyes before saying, "Okay Danno, you proved your point."

"Of course. And quit calling me Danno."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

For some odd reason, Darcie ended up being the last one to tell about her career. Fortunately, she was the only firefighter there. She finished up telling about her job, and the class applauded, as they had done for all the parents. Grace's teacher, Ms. Kalike stood up and moved to the front of the room.

Before she could say anything, loud pops could be heard outside in the hallway. "All of you, stay here. Ms. Williams, would you care to watch the kids for just a moment or two?" Ms. Kalike asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," Darcie replied, noticing the looks of fright that were clouding the children's eyes.

Darcie waited for a good two minutes, but the teacher did not return to the room. She looked around to the kids. "Does anyone know where the closest janitor closet is?"

Grace looked at her aunt and said," There's one down the hall."

"Okay, look, we're going to go there and hide. Stay here for a minute and then we'll go." She walked to the door and cautiously opened it. What she saw horrified her. Ms. Kalike was laying in the floor, a gunshot wound to her chest. Darcie could tell that she was dead. She looked down the hallway to see more bodies strewn everywhere.

She made her way down the hallway and opened the door to the janitor closet. She then went back to the classroom.

"Okay kids, follow me and do not look around. I want you to look only at me. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," all of the kids answered, getting up. Darcie poked her head out of the room and made sure there was no one in the hall. She held her finger to her lips, reminding the kids to keep quiet. She then had all twenty kids follow her and herded them into the closet.

Once the door was closed, she let out the breath she had been holding. She then pulled her cell phone out and called the one person she knew could help.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been progressing slowly, as they still had no new leads on the jewelry heists. So they did the next best thing, catching up on paperwork.

Danny was intent on finishing his reports before having to meet his sister when a much welcomed distraction came his way. His phone vibrated on the desk, pulling him away from the requisition form that he was still trying to spin in his favor so they could get paid.

He answered, "Hey Darce. Is Career Day over already?"

"_Yeah, but we got a problem Danno."_

"What?! What do you mean you've got a problem? And why are you whispering?"

He could hear his sister take in a deep breath before answering, _"There's a gunman or two loose in the school."_

She didn't get much further, as Danny fairly exploded at that point. "What?! Are you kidding me? Where are you? Are you okay? What about Grace?"

"_I'm in a janitor closet with all twenty kids from Grace's class. We're fine for now, but we need help Danno."_

"Hold on sis, let me get the team," Danny said, jumping up from his chair and leaving his office. He ran to the computer table in the middle of the room and waved to his team mates. The three left their offices and came up next to the Jersey cop.

"What's going on Danny?" Kono asked, noticing that his phone was on the table and on speaker.

"Darcie is on the line. She says there is a gunman or two in the school. She's in a closet with twenty kids," Danny replied, panic threatening to overtake him and suffocate him.

"What?! Are you okay Darce?" Steve asked, worry in his voice.

"_Yeah, so far. We just need help." _They could hear the phone rustle a little bit before she whispered, _"Some of the teachers are in the hallway. They've been killed."_

"Okay, hang tight. I called HPD and they are enroute," Chin said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Okay, we're on our way. Just hang in there sis," Danny said, grabbing his phone as the team ran out of the room.

"_We trying to, but we're scared Danno."_

"_You're scared Auntie Darcie?" _The team could hear Grace's small voice in the background. They were in Chin's Traverse, heading to the school.

"_Yes, I am. But being afraid doesn't mean you aren't brave. But it will be okay Gracie. Because Danno and his ohana are coming to get us."_

Danny's throat closed momentarily from a lump that formed. He was going crazy, realizing that his sister and daughter were hiding from a gunman along with nineteen other kids. He knew Chin had the pedal to the metal to get the school. He prayed they would be in time.

"_Are we going to be okay?" _Another small voice asked.

"_Yes, we will. We just have faith, okay?"_

As they were pulling up the school, they heard a sound coming from the phone. They sat, unable to get out of the vehicle, horrified at what they were listening to.

"_Please, please, don't hurt the children. Please not the kids"_

A moment later, two pops were heard, a scream and then nothing.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

Staring down the barrel of a gun was not something that happened often to a firefighter. But to be in the janitor closet, trying to protect the kids from the gun that was pointed at her, that was something new, something very terrifying.

"Please, please don't hurt the children. Please don't hurt the kids," she begged.

The man didn't waiver as he squeezed off two rounds, one bullet hitting her in the chest, the other in her stomach. Then he shut the door and she heard the lock click into place.

It was then Grace screamed, "Auntie Darcie! Are you okay?"

She tried to plaster a smile on her face, but she just didn't have the strength to. So she simply said, "No baby, I'm not."

It took her a few moments before she could continue, "I need someone to help me. Look for rags, lots of them."

It was Tommy who replied, "I found some."

"Okay, I need some one to put some on my stomach and some on my chest."

She felt the feather touches as rags were put on her wounds. "Okay, I need two of you to help me. I need two of you to hold down on the rags."

She saw Grace and Tommy out of the corner of her eye, moving to where they could hold pressure. She hated to ask for the kids to help her, and knew they all were going to need help when this was all over, but for now, she was going to take advantage of their help.

When they pressed down, the pain was so intense that she cried out in agony. She felt the pressure ease. "No, don't let go. Keep holding the pressure."

"But we're hurting you!" Grace exclaimed, scared for her aunt.

"That's okay. You need to keep holding on. If not, well, just keep holding on."

She looked around to see the terrified looks on all the kids faces. "Kids, its going to be okay. Gracie's daddy and workmates are going to come soon. I know they will."

"He's a police officer?" a little boy asked.

"Yes, and they know we are in trouble and are hurrying to get us." She looked up to niece and in a soft voice said, "Grace, always remember that Danno loves you and he would do anything to help you."

"I know Aunt Darcie. I love him and you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Keep holding the pressure, okay?"

"Okay," Grace said, as her aunts eyes closed, her hands falling limply to her side. Grace began to call for her aunt to wake up, begging her to open her eyes.

What Grace didn't know was that Darcie's phone was still on, for all to hear.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H 50H50H50

"Oh my God!" Kono exclaimed, hearing the two gunshots and Darcie's plea for the kids to help her. Looking at Danny, she could see the mixed emotions that were running across his face. She knew that when he found the SOB who shot his sister and endangered Grace and her classmates, Danny was going to go after him.

When they heard the exchange and Darcie telling Grace that Danno loved her, then her beg her aunt to wake up, Kono knew that if Danny didn't get the chance, Steve was going to kill the man who threatened his ohana.

They were standing outside the school, waiting to hear just what the hell was actually going on. The report coming in wasn't good. It looked like the gunman was working alone and had already killed five teachers and the principle, the ones Darcie had seen and told the task force about. It was going from bad to worse.

They found out the gunman was involved with the jewelry heists that the Five-0 taskforce was currently working on. Apparently he was one the men that held up the jewlers And he was trying to send a message to the taskforce to back off. So he went after the sister of one of the detectives, seeing her go into the school that morning. Why he killed the teachers was beyond them.

Steve, Chin and Kono started to gear up, putting on their vests and grabbing their weapons. They were going in, no matter what, to get their ohana.

**A/N - Okay, so I gave you two chapters today. I had this much done and decided to play nice. I know how bad cliffies get to me, so I didn't want to put you through that. I will try to update again in a few days or a week or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay, I know it has been a while since I have been able to update this story and I apologize for that. So, to make it up to you, this chapter is a little extra long. I hope that makes up for the length of time it wasn't updated. Anyway, I still do not own anything, but Danny is still on my wish list (Chin is stealthily inching his way on…and Steve is getting ready to throw a grenade to bomb is way on *smiling*). Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed! It keeps the muse happy.**

The four members of the task force entered the school cautiously, so as to not arouse the suspicion of the gunman still presumably inside. Steve glanced at Chin and Kono, and with two fingers, pointed in the direction he wanted them to go.

Kono nodded as she and Chin moved down the hallway to the office. They knew they had to check for survivors. They eased into the office, guns at the ready in case their threat decided to surprise them. Kono's stomach twisted into knots as she saw the two ladies who were the secretaries laying on the floor, eyes open, fear and shock registering as their last emotion before they were killed in cold blood. Kono pushed the thought to the back of her mind as they moved to check the principal and vice-principal's offices. Both were seemingly empty, until Chin saw a foot sticking out from beside the desk in the vice-principal's office. There they found the both the principal and vice-principal.

Kono knew Danny and Steve were going to be beating themselves up, as these people were killed simply to send a message to the Five-0 task force. A message that so far had cost five innocent lives. As soon as they finished sweeping the offices, she and Chin left to help backup Steve and Danny.

Danny had followed his partner as they moved down the hallway, stepping over bodies of teachers that were strewn about. Danny was sick to stomach, not believing what he was seeing. To see teachers killed for no good reason was sickening, causing him to get angrier and angrier at the son of a bitch that was responsible. Seeing the open, lifeless eyes of the victims would be haunting him for a long time to come as he followed Steve.

Chin and Kono joined them a moment later, Chin shaking his head when Steve lifted his chin slightly in question. No words were needed to convey what was being said. Steve was sick with worry for Danny's sister and daughter, praying that they would be okay. Guilt was beginning to creep into his thoughts, threatening to overtake him. But his SEAL training kicked in, causing him to compartmentalize his feelings and he was able to shove the guilt out for the time being.

They continued down the hallway, noticing that most of the classrooms were empty. Steve was hoping this was because most of the teachers either sent the kids out the door in the back of their classrooms, if they had one, or they hid their students, just like Grace's class.

They swept the whole hallway, knowing that SWAT would be checking the gym, teacher's lounge, and any other rooms the Five-0 task force couldn't. Finally, after doing a cursory check of the school, they met with SWAT in one of the hallways and exchanged reports; the gunman was no where to be found in the school.

"Where the hell did he go? How did he get out?" Steve asked, holstering his weapon, the others following suit as he looked around.

"I don't know, but we'll find him. He'll pay for what he's done," Chin said, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder for a moment. Steve nodded, before looking to his team. "Okay, we'd better split up and try to get any kids that are hiding out of here. Plus, we need to find Darcie and Grace and her class."

Danny nodded, starting down the hallway to the first room. Steve started on the other side, Chin and Kono following them. Danny found about fifteen fifth grade kids hiding in the closet in their room. They told him that eight others were hiding under their teacher's desk and in the library. Danny had the kids follow him, stopping to get the two boys hiding under their teachers desk, and they stepped into the hallway, to be met with three members of the HPD. "Please take them out and have them checked," he requested, getting a nod from one of the officers before moving to the next room.

Steve found about thirty first grade kids hiding in one of the closets in the lower grade section of the school. He was also met by three members of HPD. After turning the kids over, he continued down the hallway.

Chin found five scared kindergarten girls hiding in the bathroom. He approached them slowly and talking gently, gaining their trust. As soon as they realized that he was a police officer, they flung themselves at him, hanging on for dear life. Chin managed to carry two of the little girls to the hallway, there to be met by two police officers. They helped Chin carry the scared little girls out of the school to the paramedics waiting. Once he left them, he went back in to help evacuate the rest of the kids.

Kono found a few third, fourth and fifth grade kids hiding in the library, including the five that were from the class Danny had found earlier. She had them follow her outside of the school to the waiting police officers and paramedics, turning them over to their care. She went back into the school and continued looking for kids.

Danny was in one hallway and noticed that one of the janitors closets had a lock on it, which was unusual to the detective, as the others didn't have one on their doors. He found a set of bolt cutters in the next room and ran back to the door.

As soon as he cut the lock, he opened the door, only to be shocked. There, in the closet, was the twenty kids in Grace's class. He was alarmed to see Grace and Tommy were still pressing down on towels to stop the bleeding from the bullet wounds of his injured sister.

"Danno! You found us!" Grace yelled, letting up on the pressure long enough to throw her arms around her father's neck. Danny held his daughter tightly, not wanting to let go of his most treasured possession. A moment later, Grace pulled back from her father and went back to pressing on the towels. "Daddy, we have to help Aunt Darcie! She's hurt bad!"

Danny kneeled next to his sister, running his hands over her head and neck to make sure she wasn't hurt there either. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled to the left, facing him. He was guessing that she had lost consciousness, either from blood loss, pain or both. He was grateful that she was unconscious because the pain she obviously would be in if she was awake would have scared the kids, especially Grace. He heard footsteps in the hallway and glanced up to see Kono standing behind him. "What can I do Danny?"

"Could you take Grace and her class outside and send Steve in to help me?" he implored, looking into Kono's eyes, his eyes expressing the emotions he wanted to scream out, but couldn't, due to the kids present.

"Sure thing. Come on kids, let's head outside," Kono directed, motioning for the class to leave the closet. The only one who stayed behind was Grace. "But Danno! We have to help Aunt Darcie!" she pleaded, not wanting to leave her aunt and father.

Danny turned, so that he was kneeling in front of his daughter, making eye contact. He smoothed down a few stray hairs in her pigtails as he said, "Grace, honey, it'll be okay. Uncle Steve is going to help me with Aunt Darcie. Don't you worry, okay? I want you to be a big girl and go with Aunt Kono and let the paramedics check you over, okay Monkey?"

Grace nodded, throwing her arms around her father's neck again, hugging him tightly. Danny hugged her back just as tight. "Don't worry, Monkey, we will do all we can to help Aunt Darcie, you know that we will."

"I know Danno."

"Aunt Kono is going to send the paramedics in here to help us. Your mom should be here by now. I want you to be a big girl and do what your mom tells you. I'll call you later, okay Monkey?"

"Okay Danno," Grace replied, hugging her father again before leaving the closet with Kono. A moment later, Steve followed by Chin entered into the closet.

"How is she?" Chin asked, kneeling next to Danny's sister, holding pressure on Darcie's stomach while Danny held the pressure on her chest. "She's bleeding pretty heavily. That son of a bitch got her good," Danny spat in disgust, angry that so many innocent people had died and that his sister was on the verge of being included in the body count.

He rocked back onto his heels, glancing out of the room to see if the paramedics had come in to help them. Just as he turned back, Darcie's eyes fluttered open. Danny leaned over while still holding the pressure on her chest so that Darcie could see him.

"Darce? Can you hear me babe?"

Darcie opened her eyes slightly, the worried crystal blue eyes of her older brother swimming into view. She drew in a breath, excruciating pain radiating from her chest and gut. She doubled up and tried to roll to her left as the pain literally took her breath away. She could see spots dancing before her eyes as she kept taking in air, but wasn't letting it out.

She could hear Danny yelling for her to breathe, fear evident in his voice. She wanted to tell him that she was trying, but she just couldn't get her lungs to work. She could tell her diaphragm was paralyzed for some reason, one that was intensifying the pain she felt throughout her body. She was beginning to hear a rush of noise in her ears, realizing that she was very close to passing out. It was then she felt a second hand on her uninjured shoulder. She managed to open her eyes a slit again to see Steve kneeling beside her.

"Darcie, you have to breathe out!"

"Come on babe, breathe out," Danny added, unsettled by the shade of blue his sister's lips were turning. He was worried sick, so much so that he thought he was going to throw up, possibly breaking his sixteen year streak.

Finally, after a minute and a half of not breathing, Darcie was able to let out the breath she had been holding. Danny, Chin and Steve rolled her to her back again, Danny and Chin continuing to hold pressure on her wounds. They could tell she was losing too much blood. Thankfully, it was that moment that the paramedics entered the closet. They had their stretcher and gear with them.

"What happened?" the dark haired paramedic asked, assessing the situation as his partner opened a bag and pulled out a BP cuff and stethoscope. He began to take Darcie's vitals as his partner pulled out bandages from another bag.

"She was shot in her chest and stomach at point blank range," Steve said, moving away to allow the fair hared paramedic to take his place.

The dark haired one leaned over into Darcie's line of vision, "What's your name?"

"D..Darcie."

"Darcie, that's a pretty name. My name is Alex and this is my partner Scott. We're going to help you okay?"

Darcie nodded as Scott finished getting vitals on her. Danny moved so that the paramedics could work on his sister. Alex looked at the three men and asked, "Are any of you related to her?"

Danny nodded and raised his hand slightly, "I am. She's my sister."

"Is she allergic to anything? Any medications, drugs?" Alex asked as took the towels off of Darcie's stomach and replaced them with pressure bandages. His partner did the same to her chest.

Danny thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah she is. She's allergic to latex, adhesives and morphine."

"Latex and adhesives?" Scott asked, glancing at his partner.

"Yeah, adhesives leave her with welts and the latex causes a rash. The morphine makes her extremely sick," Danny replied, grabbing his sister's hand. It was then he noticed what the two paramedics were doing.

"Why are you changing gloves?"

The two medics put on blue gloves and resumed working on the injured woman in front of them. "The ones we were wearing were latex. We carry latex free for patients such as your sister," Scott replied, expertly inserting an IV into Darcie's arm. He pulled out paper tape so that he could tape the cannula down. He attached the cannula to the bag of Ringers solution, holding it up. It was then that Darcie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

"Darcie? Darcie!" Danny yelled, not sure why his sister had passed out again, but he shook her hand, trying to get her to wake up.

"She's going into shock. We have to get her to the hospital. Could one of you help us move her to the stretcher so we can get her out of here?" The three men made a move to help, but Alex held his hand up, "We only need one, please."

Steve stopped Danny before moving beside the medics. The three of them lifted her onto the stretcher, the medics strapping her down. Once they had her secured, they lifted it up until it was full height so they could roll her out. Scott held the IV up and they were about to roll Darcie out when she stopped breathing all together.

"Darcie! Oh my God!" Danny yelled as the medics grabbed their oxygen gear. Alex began bagging her using an ambu bag as he and Scott rolled their victim out of the school to the waiting ambulance outside.

Danny was beginning to freak out, watching as his sister was having air forced into her lungs to keep her alive. As the two paramedics loaded her into the back, Scott jumping in with her, he checked her vitals again. Danny made a move to get in, only to be held back by Steve for a moment. "We'll meet you there. Take care of her Danno."

"I will," Danny said, wearily getting into the back of the ambulance. The doors were then closed and the vehicle sped away, lights flashing and siren blaring.

Steve watched the ambulance leave, the guilt he had been feeling earlier crashing down on him and washing over him in waves like the ocean. He couldn't believe all that had happened in a span of only thirty minutes. Danny's sister was fighting for her life, the only adult to survive the massacre that had happened. And she was going downhill fast.

It was then he felt a small set of arms circle his waist. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Grace hugging him. He kneeled down so he could hug his partner's daughter.

"Are you okay Uncle Steve?" she asked, looking her uncle in the eyes. For a nine year old, she could read adults pretty well.

"Yes, Gracie, I am. I'm just worried about your Aunt Darcie."

She put her head back on Steve's shoulder, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I'm worried about her too, Uncle Steve. I was so scared when that guy opened the door and shot her. Why Uncle Steve? Why would someone want to shoot her?"

Steve saw Rachel standing at a small distance, obviously listening to the conversation her daughter was having with her ex-husband's partner.

"Grace, I don't know why someone would do something so bad. He is a very bad man and we are going to do all we can to find him so that he cannot hurt anyone again. Sound good?"

"Yes," Grace replied, pulling back. "I love you Uncle Steve. I know you are going to the hospital to be with Danno. I didn't get to tell him, but tell him that Gracie loves him."

"I will Grace, I will," Steve replied. Rachel stepped up and put her arm around her daughter.

"Thank you Commander, for finding Grace and helping Darcie."

"I didn't find her Rachel, I just helped Danny. He was the one who found them. But I know Danny, and he would have torn the school apart looking for his daughter and sister. I'll make sure we call you when we find out something," Steve replied. Rachel nodded and steered her daughter to where their car was.

He was lost in thought, watching Rachel pull out of the parking lot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chin and Kono standing beside him. "She's going to be okay, brah. We gotta to keep thinking that."

"I know Chin, but Darcie wouldn't be fighting for her life right now if we weren't investigating that diamond heist case."

Kono stepped up and put her hand on Steve's other shoulder. "Its not your fault Boss. We were assigned the case, nothing more, nothing less. We have to keep our faith up to help Danny. Its not our fault that bastard took to killing innocent bystanders, just so he could send a message to us. He's the one who should be feeling guilty, not you, not me, not Chin, not even Danny."

Steve lowered his head before saying," I know, I know. Lets just get to the hospital," effectively shutting down the conversation for the time being.

"Alright,," Chin said, letting the subject drop, shooting a glance to his cousin to do the same as he lead the way to the Chevy. The three of them climbed in and left the scene, heading to the hospital.

_**A/N - Two of the allergies Darcie suffers from I personally have. Being allergic to adhesives and latex is no fun. If I have to use a Band-Aid, usually the next day I have a welt from the bandage. The only allergy I do not have is one to morphine, at least, I don't know if I am allergic because I have never had to have it before. But I thought it would be fun to put it in.**_


End file.
